Sleeping Beauty
by Fanficsadfict
Summary: AU: Sleeping beauty. Marinette is the princess of a kingdom and is betrothed with prince Adrien. Marinette is raised by her fairy god parents Plagg and Tikki. Will Queen Bee, kill Marinette on her 16th birthday? Will Marinette find true love? Or awaken by a true love's kiss? We will find out! (PS: Queen Bee is Chloé who is playing the Maleficent role) ENJOY3
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Beauty- ML**

 **ENJOY3**

 **Chapter 1.**

In a faraway land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Marinette. Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine and love. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day.

Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Tom and his Queen Sabine made welcome their life long friend.

The announcer yelled "Their royal highnesses, King Gabriel and prince Adrien"

Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Adrien, Gabriel son and heir to Tom's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride.

The announcer yelled again over the crowd "The most honored and exalted excellencies, the two good fairies, Fairy godfather Plagg and the fairy godmother Tikki."

Plagg and Tikki walked up to the crib where little Marinette was sleeping. "Oh, the little darling!" said Tikki "Yeah, yeah I get it she is cute. So am I, Tikki!" Plagg whines. Both of the god parents turn towards the king and queen. "Your majesties" they say in union.

Tikki walks back to the crib. "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less. Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty, the gift of song and a heart of gold." The magic was dusted over the little princess.

"Little princess, my gift shall be ..." Plagg started as a blow of the wind, the door of the castle swings open. Lightning and thunder. Queen bee (My version of Chloé's evil form in sleeping Beauty) appears

"Why, it's Queen Bee!" Plagg exclaimes "What does she want here?" "Shhh! Plagg, you're making it worse" whisper-yelled Tikki to Plagg. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Tom. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel." says Queen Bee in a mocking way.

Plagg starts angrily starts to float towards Queen Bee but is held back by Tikki. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation." says Queen Bee "You weren't wanted!" yells Plagg at her. "Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." says Queen Bee "And you're not offended, your excellency?" askes Queen Sabine. "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child." said Queen Bee

Plagg and Tikki tries to protect the little princess in the crib. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die." tells Queen Bee to the people. The people gasps as the Queen Sabine takes her baby I her arms "Oh no!" she as she hugs her baby. Queen Bee laughs an evil laugh

"Seize that creature!" Screams King Tom and points at Queen Bee "Stand back you fools!" she yells as she disappears in a flash of lightning, laughing. The king and queen started sorrowing. "Don't despair, your majesties. Plagg still has her gift to give." Tikki tells the king and queen "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" King Tom askes in hope. "Oh no, sire." tells Plagg

"Queen Bee's powers are far too great." tells Tikki "But he can help!" Tikki tells the royals. Their eyes light up in hope. "But ..." Plagg starts. "No but's Plagg. Don't be so mean! Just give her her gift" Tikki tells Plagg. "Sweet princess, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Plagg says with a tiny bit of disgust at the end because of the "true love's kiss" part.

But King Stefan, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and their decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done.

The god fairies sat alone in the castle, drinking tea. While discussing "Silly fiddle fiddle!" Plagg exclaims. "Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." says Tikki as she puts a hand on Plagg's shoulder. "Well, a bonfire won't stop Maleficent." says Plagg with disgust. "Of course not. But what will?" askes Tikki. "Perhaps if we reason with her?" she asks Plagg "Reason?! WE DON'T REASON WITH QUEEN BEE!" he screams in her face "Well, she can't be all bad…" "Oh, yes, she can!" he tells her "I'd like to turn her into a fat ole hop toad!" he yells "Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say. Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way. It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness." Tikki tells him

"I love you and all Tikki, because of your good heart and we are the Jing and Yang so, we balance each other. But it would make me very happy if I could just turn her into an ole hop toad!" "But there must be some way ... There is!" "There is?!" askes Plagg "What is it, Tikki?" "I'm going to ... shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears." "Really Tikki?"

Tikki sneaks out of the room and around the corners "Follow me!" she whisper-yells" Tikki minimizes herself, Plagg follow her into the insides of a something on the table "I'll turn her into a flower!" "Queen Bee?" "Oh no, you glum. The princess! Oh she'd make a lovely flower aswell" Plagg looks at her with a weird face "Don't you see, a flower can't prick its finger." explains Tikki "It hasn't any." he answers "That's right. She'll be perfectly safe!" she says.

"Until Queen Bee sends a frost." says Plagg "Yes, a ... oh dear! She always ruins your nicest flowers." Tikki turns around to think "You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that." "But what won't she expect, she knows everything!" he yells "Oh but she doesn't you glum. Queen Bee doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy."

Tikki thinks for a little while before getting excited "That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect. "she tells" oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ..." she murmurs to herself. "Explain what?" "About the fairy godparents raising a foundling child deep in the forest." "Who are they?" he asks "Turn around!" she says. He turn around and find himself facing a mirror, "You mean, we, us?" he asks "Take care of the baby?" he asks again "Why not Plagg? Because i'd like that!" she says.

In the mirror he sees what he is wearing he notices that Tikki's dress is red and he is wearing a black par of pants and shirt "Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" he asks "And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it." "You really think we can?" "If humans can do it, so can we." she explains "And we have our magic to help us." "Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic! I'll take your wand right now. Oh, better get rid of those wings, too."

"You mean, live like mortals? For sixteen years?" Tikki removes Plagg's wings "Now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic." "And that's why Queen Bee will never suspect." explains Tikki "But who'll wash, and cook?" Plagg asks "Oh, we'll all pitch in. I'll take care of the baby! So don't worry you glum! Let me have it, dear." She reaches for Plagg's wand and successfully takes it. "Come along now, we must tell their majesties at once." Tikki tells as she turn herself into a normal size, but forgets that she has Plagg's wand. "TIKKI!" he yells after her. Tikki notices that she forgot Plagg.

Outside the castle. King Tom and Queen Sabine at a balcony looking down towards the godparents carrying the baby away. So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **This is my 3th fanfic of Miraculous Ladybug hope you liked it!**

 **Comment down below if you have a fairy tale story you want me to write a Miraculous ladybug fic from.**

 **Love**

 **COMICINER3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleeping beauty- ML**

 **ENJOY3**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Tom and his people. But as the time for the princesses 16th birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Queen Bee's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.

Inside Queen Bee's castle. Queen Bee talks to her search patrol. "It's incredible, 16 years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air. Are you sure you searched everywhere?" she asked. Her first minion commander Sabrina answered. "yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all ..." "yeah, yeah!" yelled Kim, the second commander. Sabrina turned to him and gave him a glare, and then knocked him in the head with a club.

"But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?!" she screamed in Sabrina's face "We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles." Sabrina told Queen Bee "Cradle?" she asked "Yeah, yeah, every cradle." Sabrina answered "Cradle?!" she yelled. She petted her pet raven "Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby! oh, oh, ha, ha, ha ..." she laughs at the end. Soon all her minions joined in on the evil laughter "ha, ha, ha ..."

Queen Bee abruptly stops laughing, looking angry at her minions "Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles! "she pushes Sabrina and Kim down from where her throne stood. She starts petting her raven who is standing on top her staff "oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me. "she sends her raven away on looking for the princess.

* * *

And so for 16 long years the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the god parents carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Mari. She had blue-blackish hair, skin white as snow and perfect pink plummed lips. On this her 16th birthday her god parents had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise.

Tikki is sitting by the table looking in a book of dresses. She knew it was Mari's favorite book, because she was interested in fashion. She always talked about making a dress but she never did. She mostly just sang, danced and was out in the woods. The dress she was looking at was a blue long sleeve backless dress, with a sweetheart neckline that went all the way down to the floor. It had many layers of silk and fabric. The skirt didn't puff a lot out, but a little. It had a lot of beautiful crystals on it. And instead of straps it had a soft layer of silt that went over the sweetheart neckline and up to the throat, from there it around and the back was completely backless. Tikki knew how much she adored this dress, and Mari had sketched a lot of dresses, all her sketches where in her chest she had in front of her bed

Mari used a lot of time in the woods so Tikki took the time to talk to Plagg about her 16th birthday. "How about this one? This is the one she wanted… Oh she'll look beautiful in it. Don't you think Plagg? Now I thought a few changes here ..." Plagg sat down on the other side of the table and laughed at how much effort Tikki put into this birthday. "Aha" "Don't forget a pretty bow ... And there's the shoulder line. We'll make it blue…" "WOW! Just a second Tikki, I think she would look a lot nicer in red…" Plagg commented "Maybe you're right, it would stick out her eyes a lot. But I think we are going for blue. And of course, we'll need a few pleats. Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" Tikki asked "Oh, I'll think of something." Plagg chuckled. Tikki knew something was going on.

Mari jumped happily down the stairs to find the two god parents discussing something, while Tikki was still looking in the book. Mari was dressed in a simple dress with a white bottom and a white top. On top of her top it was a sweet heart neckline vest over. "Well, and what are you two dears up to?" she asked Tikki and Plagg "Up to?" they asked in union "eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we ..." Tikki tried to come up with some kind of excuse for her to get out of the house. "Want you to pick some berries and flowers" Plagg finished. "That's it, berries and flowers!" Tikki repeated. "Berries and flowers?" Mari asked "Lots of berries and flowers!" Plagg overreacted. "But I picked berries yesterday." she told them "Oh, but you did NOT pick up some flowers yesterday, and we need more berries, dear." Tikki explained. "Lots, lots more." Plagg added.

Plagg and Tikki dragged her by her wrists and towards the door. Grabbing her red, long scarf (that she had made herself, of course) ,pushing it into her arms. Plagg grabbed her basket as she was pushed out doors, Plagg throw her basket towards her and stood by the open door, beside Tikki "Yes! Now, and don't hurry back, dear! And don't go too far!" Tikki yelled after Mari as she grabbed her basket and started walking into the woods. "And don't speak to strangers!" Plagg yelled after her "YOU NEVER KNOW WHO IS OUT THERE!" he yelled "Goodbye, dear!" said Tikki, waved and smiled towards the girl "Goodbye!" Plagg yelled. "Goodbye!" Mari yelled back, smiled and waved and continued walking into the woods.

As soon as Mari was out of their sight Plagg pushed Tikki inside and slammed the door behind him. "I wonder if she suspects..." questioned Tikki." Of course not, come on. Will she be surprised! As you told me she should be!" Plagg encouraged Tikki "A real birthday party. With a real birthday cake. Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of." She talked to herself as she agreed with herself. "I'll get the wands!" Plagg said excited. "Yes, you ... the wands? Oh no. No magic!" she told him "But the sixteen years are almost over. Sweet-tooth~" Plagg complained. "We're taking no chances." "But, I never baked a fancy cake." Plagg told her "Oh, you won't have to, dear. Because I'm going to bake the cake." "You?" he questioned "I've always wanted to, dear, and this is my last chance." "Well, ..." Plagg murmured. "I'm going to make it fifteen layers with pink and blue, forgive-me-nots ... And I'm making the dress as well!" Tikki told Plagg proudly

"But you can't sow, and never cooked!" "Oh, it's simple. All you do is follow the book." She told Plagg. She drags Plagg to the chair she has in the middle of the room and directs him to stand on the chair. "Up here dear, you can be the dummy." "WHAT?!" Plagg screamed "Yes, you glutton, you're going to be the dummy, I need to make this dress on someone." explains Tikki. As she throws a sheet of blue over Plagg's head and begins cutting the sheet with a pair of scissors. Before she tossed the sheet over Plagg she found all the cake ingredients she needed

Plagg is completely covered in the sheet "I can't breathe!" he screams though the cloth. Tikki cuts a hole at the top of the cloth. Plagg starts to push his head out the opening. "It looks awful." he commented "That's because it's on you, dear." teased Tikki. "Oh gracious how the child has grown. Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here." said Tikki with a sniffle "Just a tiny baby." Plagg felled a tear. "Oh, don't you cry Plagg. Every princess has to grow up sometime right… but what's the matter, dear?" Tikki asked "After the day she'll be a princess, and we won't have any Mari." "oh... Plagg don't worry we'll see her again, together with her mother and father. We knew this day had to come." "But why did it have to come so soon?" Plagg sobbed "After all, we've had her for 16 years." "YEAH, but it was 16 wonderful years. Why did it had to come to an end" Plagg sobbed on Tikki's shoulder, Plagg whipped his tears away, while Tikki did the same. "Good gracious, We're acting like ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started." "I think we should use magic…" "snap your mouth shut Plagg!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Hope you liked chapter 2 of Sleeping beauty**

 **I'm gonna make more chapters don't worry! But they might not come every day because I'm busy with school, but I'll try when I can3**

 **See ya!3**

 **Love**

 **COMICINER3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleeping Beauty- ML  
ENJOY3**

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

* * *

Mari walks through the forest, humming a song. She starts jumping and dancing before she starts to sing. On a branch right above her head sits some birds, who happily returns her beautiful song, the birds and Mari wakes the other animals living nearby, like the chipmunks, rabbits and the forest's owl. They all start to listen to Mari's song. She walks over the tree bridge and over to the other side with the animals following her to listen to her song.

What Mari doesn't know is that right on the hill down below is where Prince Adrien is riding his horse "Nino". He can hear someone singing in the forest and her song is faintly heard. He wonders " _To whom does this beautiful voice belong to?"_ "Do you hear that Nino? "He listen more to the voice "Beautiful!" he exclaims, he try to get Nino to turn "What is it? Come on, let's find out." Adrien try to get Nino to turn around again so he can follow the voice to find its owner. But Nino refuses to turn and struggles back. "Oh, come on! For an extra bucket of oats- "Nino starts to hear closely to what his owner says "and a few carrots?" Nino nods his head as approval. Then Adrien drags the reins and turns on Nino to follow the voice "Hop boy!"

They stats to gallop deeper into the forest. He stops to find the direction of the voice, he decides to go to the right and hears that the voice grows stronger. He makes Nino jump in between the trees and just when he almost was out of the tree woods. he got in a tree and falls of Nino. He screams an "Ahhhhh!" just before he fell of Nino's back. He falls right into the little river that was underneath the tree he got caught in. Nino stops death in his tracks and turns to look at his master. Adrien sprinkles some water on Nino "No carrots!"

* * *

Mari is surrounded by the animals of the forest, picks berries and flowers and sings.

 **I wonder,**

 **I wonder,**

 **I wonder why each little bird**

 **Has a someone to sing to**

 **Sweet things to**

 **A gay little love melody.**

 **I wonder,**

 **I wonder,**

 **If my heart keeps singing**

 **Will my song go wing-ing**

 **To someone**

 **Who'll find me**

 **And bring back a love song**

 **To me!**

She starts humming and small singing with the bids, they listen and answers her with to join her song. She settles down on a tree branch that she could use as a chair. "Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child?" she asks the animals." Who?" the owl asks in owl-ish. Mari spent a lot of her time together with eth owl. So she named the owl "Alya". "Who, Plagg and Tikki. They never want me to meet anyone." she turns to the animals around her "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" The owl looked at her as she had gone crazy "Who? Who? Who?" Alya asked. The other animals she had named (Ivan, Mylene, Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, Alix and Max) got more and more excited as she tells the story. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic. Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then…-"The animals get even more excited and Alya and the other birds starts to flutter their wings in excitement "I wake up." all the animals sink their heads in sadness. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" she sighs and lays down against the tree. she starts to hum and pet "Rose" (the bunny).

* * *

The chipmunk ("Max") sees some clothes hanging in a tree and doesn't know that the owner is prince Adrien. Max unite Alix (rabbit) Alya(owl), Ivan (bird), Mylene(bird) and Juleka(Rabbit), to put their heads together, and make a plan to get over to the tree where the clothes are hanging. "You know Nino, there was something strange about that voice. " His master has a dreamy look on his face as he continues to talk "Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite ... "Nino starts to neighing as he sees the animal run of with his master's clothes. "There, stop!" Adrien yells after them as they ran away with his clothes.

The animals stop when they know Adrien can't take the clothes back. They dress Alya up in Adrien's cape and places the hat on her head. Max slips under the had to keep it steady. and Juleka and Alix jumps into each's shoes. Ivan and Mylene helps Alya keep the cape. They lift the part of the cape where the shoulders are supposed to be and starts to approach Mari as she continues petting Rose. "Oh, why, it's my dream prince!" she jokes, she giggles "Your highness! No, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" She takes the capes arms and places them around herself as she talks. She slowly starts dancing and humming as she dances with her "dream Prince", she slowly starts singing.

 **I know you**

 **I walked with you**

 **Once upon a dream**

 **I know you**

 **The gleam in your eyes**

 **Is so familiar a gleam**

Adrien and Nino approach the scene, but hid behind a bush and a tree. as they watch this mysterious girl dance and sing.

 **And I know it's true**

 **That visions are seldom all they seem**

 **But if I know you I know what you'll do**

 **You'll love me at once**

 **The way you did**

 **Once upon a dream**

Mari turns around and dances a little with herself, while she does. Adrien grabs the "dream Prince" and takes the place himself instead. Mari doesn't know what is happening. So she continues to sing.

 **But if I know you**

 **I know what you'll do**

 **You'll love me at once**

Adrien joins in the song and takes her hands from behind and slowly starts dancing with her.

 **The way you did**

They sing together for a verse. Before Mari stops singing and gets startled and thinks about turning around to see her dance and duet partner, as he continues the last.

 **Once upon a dream**

"Oh?" she decides to turn around to see her dance partner and duet partner. She turns around and sees green orbs and a handsome and well muscular body. _Oh... he was cute… WHAT?! CUTE?! what am I thinking, of course he is cute but we only just meet, but his beautiful eyes was as green as grass on the hottest summer day._ Adrien looks into the clear blue orbs that the girl has. _I could get lost in those sky blue eyes, in forever, I would not care._ She has a small frame and blue-black-ish hair. She has her hair loosely on her shoulders and goes down to the middle of her waist "Oh!" she exclaims as she tries halfheartedly to run off, but is held back by Adrien.

"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." he apologies as he takes his other hand on her hand, and pulls it up to his lips as he kisses her hand softly. Mari takes herself together to not stutter "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a ..." she trials off "A stranger?" he finishes for her "Hmm-hmm." she bits her lower lip and nods. "But don't you remember? We've met before!" he says and swings his arms out as he tells her. "We, we have?" She asks "Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" he tells her and starts singing.

 **I know you**

 **I walked with you**

 **Once upon a dream**

 **I know you**

 **The gleam in your eyes**

 **Is so familiar a gleam**

They starts singing together and waltzing toward the river and smiles happily as they dances, sings and laughs together.

 **And I know it's true**

 **That visions are seldom all they seem**

 **But if I know you**

 **I know what you'll do**

 **You'll love me at once**

 **The way you did**

 **Once upon a dream**

* * *

They stop dancing an Adrien takes his arm around the girl's waist and they walk towards the tree with the view over the kingdom. Mari slowly leans her head on his shoulder and lets out a long sigh. "Who are you, what's your name?" Adrien asks "Hmm?" she leans away from his shoulder and looks into his emerald eyes "Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's ... Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" she runs off away from him and toward the tree where she sat and petted Rose, to collect her berries, flowers and scarf "But when will I see you again?" He asks as he runs after her. "Oh never, never!" she yells back as she picks up her berries, flowers and scarf. "Never?" he asks as he asks when he took her again. She turns around "Well, maybe someday." she tells him. "When, tomorrow?" he asks back "Oh no, this evening." "Where?" "At the cottage, in the glen." she tells him as she runs into the forest and back to the cottage.

She left Adrien back with a happy smile plastered on his face. "Come on Nino let's head back to the castle to tell my dad" he jumps on Nino's back and starts his adventure back to the castle. He already knew that it would take a lot of attempts to get free from his betroth-ment and he knew that he was going to have to run away again to see his mystery girl, that he met in a dream and in the forest.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of Sleeping Beauty! I just love this Disney movie! And I just love that you guys love it as well!**

 **See you guys next time!3**

 **Love**

 **COMICINER3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleeping Beauty- ML**

 **I know 2 chapter 2 days in a row! OMG! ENJOY chapter 43**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Back at the cottage Tikki had finished her dress, and cake. Plagg sat very annoyed in the corner of the room "Well, what do you think of it?" she asks him. Plagg looks over at the cake and snorts then turning his head towards the baby blue, hideous dress on the mannequin. "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" He asks "Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's bake." Tikki explains. "isn't it supposed to be baked in the oven before setting it up and decorating it?" "PLAGG STOP SAYING BAD THING AGAINST MY CAKE!" Plagg laughs and clutches his arms around his stomach because his sides hurt after all the laughing at Tikki's attempts to bake a cake and make a dress. "Of course, you glum. What do you think of the dress?" He laughs even more and falls of the chair and is rolling around clutching his sides as he laughs so much that tears are coming out the corner of his eyes.

Plagg let his laugher die down and sat up from the floor. "Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it? Well, I improved a bit! But perhaps if I added few more ruffles? What do you think?" she asks. Plagg walks towards the mannequin and starts scratching it to pieces. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screams "I think we've had enough of this nonsense. I think we ought to think of Mari, and what she'll think of this mess. I still think what I think before. I'm going to get those wands." He walks upstairs leaving an angry but also speechless Tikki downstairs. "Here they are, good as new." he says as he comes down stairs "Careful, Plagg! Quick, lock the doors. Close the windows. Pluck up every cranny, we can't take any chances!" she says as they sticks old cloths into every cranny they can find "And now I'll take care of the cake" "While I ..." Plagg starts "Clean the room, dear, and I'll make the dress once I'm finished. Well, hurry!" Tikki pushes Plagg away as she quickly walks over to the kitchen to bake the cake.

Plagg snorts angrily but does as Tikki says because he knows how mean Tikki gets when she is angry. "Come on, bucket, mob, broom, Tikki says, clean up the room!" He uses his magic to get the cleaning supplies to wash. Once they got to life they immediately start to sweep everything clean. While in the kitchen Tikki finds all her supplies to make the cake "Eggs, flour, milk," she says and the ingredients come walking "just do it the way it's here in the book. I'll put on the candles after words. I'll make the dress while you finish the cake" she says and the ingredients starts to bake.

Tikki walks into the clean designer corner where the mannequin is places and starts doing her magic. "And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess." She uses her magic to pull out a beautiful baby blue sheet and starts making its form so it fits Mari perfectly. When he is finished she places it on the mannequin and walks over to the kitchen, putting the final touches on the cake. Everything proceeds smoothly and quickly, but then Plagg sees the dress. "Oh no, not blue. Make it red." he swings his wand and makes the dress red. "Merryweather! Make it blue." she makes it blue. they fight over and over of witch color the dress shall be. They are waving their wands and having a color fight by the fireplace, where outside the raven is seeing all the colors coming out of the pipe. The rave turns and are flying back to Queen Bee's castle.

Inside the house, the 'war' continues, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looks like two cans of color were emptied on it. "Look what you've done!" Tikki exclaims "Don't blame me for not getting it like I want" Plagg snapped back "Shh, listen!" Tikki and Plagg listen closely and hears Mari humming "once upon a dream" "It's Rose! She's back, enough of this foolishness." Says Tikki as they stop everything, cleaning the room quickly by their magic. Tikki turns to the dress and makes it blue again. "Now hide, quick." she says as they all hide. Plagg makes the dress red, but Tikki knows she doesn't have time to change it back to blue.

Outside Mari is small dancing and humming her song as she dances quickly over toward the house. "Aunt Tikki, Uncle Plagg!" she says when she is right outside the door. Tikki notices the mob who is still sweeping and cleaning the floor. "Good gracious, why are the mob still cleaning?!" Tikki whisper-yells at Plagg "Stop, mob!" The mob falls to the floor and just as Mari opens the door. "Aunt Tikki, Uncle Plagg! Where is everybody?" Mari sees the red dress and the beautiful 5 tier cake with red and blue icing. "Oh!" she exclaims "Surprise, surprise! Happy birthday!" Tikki and Plagg says in union "Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him." she tells her god parents. "Him?! MARI!" Plagg exclaims. "You've met some stranger?" Tikki asks calmly "Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before." "You have?" "Where?!" asks Plagg angrily and crosses his arms over his chest. "Once upon a dream!" she tells them and starts singing and dancing with Tikki.

 **I know you**

 **I walked with you**

 **Once upon a dream ...**

"She's in love." Tikki tells Plagg "Oh no. This is terrible! This is why I wanted her to just stay inside Tikki!" Mari stops singing and looks as her god parents "Why? After all, I am sixteen." She says confused. "It isn't that, dear. You're already betrothed, Mari" "Betrothed?" she asks, Plagg and Tikki can by the look on her face see that she is afraid, confused and hurt on the same time. "Since the day you were born. To prince Adrien, dear." Tikki tells her. "But that's impossible! How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be ..." she drifts of the sentence and Plagg finishes of for her "A princess." "And you are dear! Princess Marinette. Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Tom." explains Tikki

"But, but I can't! He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him." she looks at her god parents and they see that she truly loves him "I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again." Tikki tells her, sadly Mari doesn't take it very good and says "Oh, no, no! I can't believe it. No, no!" Mari runs upward to her room, lies down on her bad and cry's into her pillow to try to soften out her sobs and cry's. "And we thought she'd be so happy. We should just have told her the truth from the beginning than maybe she would have understood that she can't break the betroth ment." Plagg tells Tikki with nothing more than sadness in his voice. Tikki nods and they both have to listen to Mari's soften pillow sobs and cry's.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **I hope you liked chapter 4 of Sleeping Beauty.**

 **I know I've been posting 2 days in a row! WOW! I feel proud of myself, but I know that I'm only doing it to get something of my mind. Because I'm going to high school and one of my teachers dies on Thursday and I felt sad. So I need to distract myself so…  
See you guys next time3**

 **Love**

 **COMICINER3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleeping beauty- ML**

 **OMG! I've totally forgot to upload. I'm trying to finish this story so I can continue with my other story's… sorry… Well without further or due, ENJOY❤️**

* * *

 **Chapter 5.**

* * *

Around the buffet table stands King Tom and King Gabriel talking. Tom sighs "No sign of her yet, Gabriel. I'm starting to worry that this was a bad decision."

"'Course not. Good half hour 'till sunset. "Gabriel answers coldly. "Gabriel takes a bite of the roasted chicken. "Ah, excellent bird." he looks at Tom "Oh now, come on, wake up, battle's over, girl's as good as here." "I'm sorry, Gabriel, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing ..." Tom explained. "The past, all in the past." Gabriel claps his hands. The Lackey arrives with a bottle of wine." Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for sixteen years." He fills two glasses "Here, to the future." He raises his glass signalizing that Tom should bump his glass to his. "Right, Gabriel, to the future!" Tom laughs and bump his galls to Gabriel's.

"Ah, excellent vintage. And now, to the new home?" Gabriel tells Tom. "New home?" Tom question "Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood?" "Well, I suppose in time ..."

Gabriel claps his hands "The plans!" The servant holds a castle's plan in front of Tom's face "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really." Gabriel explains. "You mean, you're building it already?" Tom asks "Built man! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow." "Tomorrow!? But Gabriel, they're not even married yet." he waves his hands so the servant walks away with the plans. "Take care of that tonight. To the wedding…" he begins "Now hold on, Gabriel. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me?" "Getting my Adrien aren't you?" "Yes, but ..." "Want to see our grandchildren, don't we? I don't want a son who doesn't get married and get kids. Need to continue the family" "Of course, but ..." "There's no time to lose! Getting on in years. To the wedding!" Gabriel exclaims.

"Now be reasonable, Gabriel. After all, Marinette knows nothing about this." "Well?" "Well, it may come as quite a shock ..." he tries to explain "Shock!? My Adrien a shock?! What's wrong with my Adrien!?" he asks angrily. "Nothing, Gabriel. I only meant ..." he tries to explain again. "Why, doesn't your daughter like my son?" "Now, now ... I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter! Now, see here ..." he starts to explain.

"I'm not so sure my grandchildren want You for a grandfather" Gabriel says coldly towards Tom "Why, you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, old windbag!" Tom exclaims towards Gabriel. "Unreasonable, pompous ... "Gabriel grabs a fish and holds it like a sword "En garde, sir!" he points the sword towards Tom. "I warn you, Hubert, this means war." He garbs the first thing he sees. A plate, he uses a plate as a shield.

They start fighting back and forwards, then Tom breaks to laughter. "Why are you laughing?" Gabriel asks flatly "Nothing Gabriel, absolutely nothing." he says through his laughter. "The children are bound to fall in love with each other. "Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow." Tom says as a joke becouse of his drunkenness. "Splendid! King size, of course." he says, but he is not drunk. But he doesn't know if Tom joked or not. "Certainly. To the woodcarver's guild!" he leaned on Gabriel and waggled beside Gabriel.

The announcer yells over the palace as Gabriel tries to push Tom of his shoulder. "His royal highness, Prince Adrien!" "Adrien?!" he pushes tom of his shoulder as he runs downward to meet his son. He sees Adrien arrives on Nino in a fast gallop towards the castle steps. "Adrien! Adrien! Adrien hold, ADRIEN!" Adrien stops and Gabriel walks fast up to him "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that." he says as he tries to drag Adrien of Nino. "Well, I have met her, father." "You have?! where!?" "Once upon a dream." he starts to sing, lifts his father and starts to dance with him. "Oh Adrien, stop it, stop that, why, Adrien, Put me down!" Adrien puts him down "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?" He straightened out his shirt as Adrien talks. "It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet her!" "Princess Marinette? Good heavens, we must tell Tom! Why this is the most ..." "I didn't say it was Marinette." "You most certainly did, you said ..." "I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose." Adrien explained.

"A peasant g-g-girl? You're going to marry a ... Why Adrien, you're joking!" he turns to Nino "isn't he?" nino shakes his head "You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it. You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" he yells in Adrien's face "Now father, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays ..." Adrien starts "Nowadays I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses." says Gabriel "... and marry the girl I love." Adrien finishes his sentence. "Exactly!" "Goodbye, father!" He jumps back on Nino's back and rides off. "Goodbye, father! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Adrien, stop, come back, hold Adrien! Adrien! Oh, how will I ever tell Tom?" he questions as he settles down on the castle steps.

* * *

In the woods. The fairies and Marinette, with her head down, walk cautiously towards the castle. They get inside unnoticed into some room. "All right, in here, dear." says Tikki as she lets Marinette inside the room. Plagg sighs as he closes the door. "Lock the door, Plagg! And pull the drapes! And now, dear, if you'll just sit here." Tikki says as she lets Mari sit down on a little bench by the makeup table. Tikki notices Marinette's crown and takes it up in her hands. "This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." Tikki places the crown on her head. Mari looks in the mirror and again breaks into tears. "Pull yourself together Marinette!" "PLAGG! be quiet. Come, let her have a few moments alone." says Tikki as she pushes Plagg out of the room.

"It's that boy she met." Plagg grumbles "Whatever are we going to do?" Tikki asks. Inside the room, the fire goes out, and out of a shadow, Queen Bee shortly appears, then there's only a ball of light visible. Marinette gets up in spell, and starts towards the light. "I don't see why she has to marry any old prince." Plagg snaps "Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." tells Tikki.

Inside, the mysterious light moves beyond the fireplace, where the wall opens. "Maybe we should tell King Tom about the boy?" "Well, why don't we?" asks Plagg. They hear a faint sound from inside the room. "Listen! Queen Bee!" Plagg exclaims as he puts his ear on the door. "MARI! MARI" they yell as they open the door. "Oh why did we leave her alone?" Tikki asks herself "MARI! MARI" they yell again until the fairies see Marinette walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappears. Marinette slowly walks up a staircase, following the light. The fairies try pushing the wall open, then Tikki uses her magic to make the wall disappear again. The fairies runs though the fireplace and yells "Mari, Mari! Where are you? Mari!" They run through multiple ways to find the way Mari walked. "Mari!"

Mari follows the light into a room in the tower, where the light turns into a spinning wheel. Marinette starts to reach towards it with her left hand. "Mari! Don't touch anything!" Marinette holds back. Without seeing her, she hears Queen Bee commanding her. "Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!" In a flash of light, Marinette touches the spindle with the middle finger. Just this moment, the fairies appear in the door. "Oh!" they exclaims "You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me, me, the mistress of all evil. Well, here's your precious princess." Queen Bee grabs the lower part of her yellow cape and drags it revealing Marinette laying face-down on the floor. with the crown discarded. Queen Bee disappears, laughing. "Mari! Oh Mari! Oh, I'll never forgive myself." Tikki turns and sobs o Plagg's shoulder. "We're both to blame!" Plagg tries to calm her with tears coming in the corner of his eyes. They start crying over Marinette's motionless body. Outside the window, where the last rays of the setting sun shine in deep red.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **OMG I used all day to finish this chapter, in between school, homework and a meeting about driving's license. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 5, I think it's about 3 more chapter… ( I don't know?(I know it's sad that it's almost over** 😿 **…)) But see you guys next time!** **❤️**

 **Love**

 **COMICINER** **❤️**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sleeping Beauty- ML**

 **OMG A NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY!** ❤️

* * *

 **Chapter 6.**

Inside the castle. King Tom and his queen Sabine, sit on their throne. Gabriel approaches Tom in a fast tempo. "Tom, there's something important I have to tell you." he says seriously "Not now, Gabriel." "But it's about Adrien." he tells the other king "Adrien, oh yes, of course, Adrien, why, where is the boy?" he asks Gabriel "That's what I'm telling to tell you." "Well, send for him immediately!" "But ..." Gabriel starts but are short cut by a fanfare sound outside. "The sun has set, make ready to welcome your princess!" The announcer yells over the room and out for the kingdom. The crowd before the castle cheers, and fireworks are shot into the sky. But in the highest tower of the kingdom the fairies are crying at a bed they have placed Marinette on, a red rose in her hand. They go onto the balcony and see the cheering crowd.

* * *

"Poor King Tom and his queen" says Tikki choking on a sob "They'll be heartbroken when they find out." she continues "They're not going to." Plagg says determent "They aren't?" she asks her partner "We'll put them all to sleep, until Mari awakens. Come!" He says, he pulls out his wand and miniaturizes himself and starts flying out of the tower window. Tikki follows quickly after him. They fly around the castle, putting everyone to sleep. Tikki has just put the spell on Gabriel. While drifting off to sleep, he says ... "Well, just been talking to Adrien. Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl." he mumbles in half sleep "Peasant girl? Yes, yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" she asks Gabriel "Just some peasant girl he met." Gabriel jawns as he answers. "Where, where?" she asks again "Once upon a dream." says as he drifts of to sleep "Once upon a dre... Mari! Prince Adrien!" Tikki flies to as quickly as she can to Plagg "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" "Wait?! Why?!" he asks as Tikki grabs his wrist and starts flying towards the cottage "We need to save the prince!" she says as they flew into the woods.

* * *

By the cottage Adrien is on his horse, whistling 'once upon a dream' as he approaches the cottage. He happily jumps of Nino's back and walks to the door. As born gentleman he knocks on the door. "Come in!" He hears from the inside, he opens the door just to get ambushed by Queen Bee and her minions. He struggles, but ultimately is completely tied. Queen Bee and her raven watch the scene with deep satisfaction.

Queen Bee lighting his face with a candle "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and look! I catch a prince! And quite handsome aswell…" She laughs an evil laugh "Away with him. But gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." He struggles to get loose but loses his hat on the way. he gets dragged by Queen Bee's minions toward her castle.

The fairies are still on their way. As they arrive, they transforms back to their original forms. They find the door open. They enter and find Adrien's hat on the floor. "Queen Bee!" They exclaims "She's got Prince Adrien!" says Tikki "At the forbidden mountain." Plagg tells her "But we can't, we can't go there!" Tikki says worried "We can, and we must. It's our duty" Plagg. They miniaturizes them-self again.

* * *

The fairies fly to reach Queen Bee's castle and cautiously approach it. They are surprised by some guards, but get in unnoticed. They find a window to a room where Queen bee is having a feast, with her 'pets' dancing around a huge fire. She looks at her raven "What a pity prince Adrien can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." She raises slowly up and starts the long walk down to the dungeon. Her raven sits on her staff and the miniature fairies follow her in the small hidings on the way down to where Prince Adrien is kept. She stops by the last door and finds the key to the door. She slowly opens the door and sees a depressed Adrien who sits chained to the wall, head down. "Oh come now, prince Adrien. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true." She tells him. He looks up at her with a deadly glare.

The fairies appear in the window of the dungeon. Queen Bee uses her magic stick to depict the following. he looks into her crystal ball on top her staff. "Behold, King Stefan's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Marinette." she shows him a picture of Marinette in the highest tower in the castle, sound asleep. "But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self-same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Raven colors in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years roll by, but a 100 years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ..." she now shows him a little video of him a 100 years later, him riding on Nino on his way out in freedom. Her voice drips with sarcasm "... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." she finishes telling him.

Adrien raises up and struggles in his chains. Plagg starts towards Queen Bee in anger. "Why, you mean ..." he starts growling toward the villain. Tikki holds Plagg back from their hiding place. Queen Bee's raven hears them talking and turns towards the sound, but doesn't see the fairies. Queen Bee turns and walks towards the door. "Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." she turns by the door and says "A most gratifying day." to the prince.

* * *

Right outside the dungeon, she locks the door. "For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well." she says and walks towards her bedroom. When Queen Bee is out of sight and hearing they transforms beck and approach Adrien. "Shh, no time to explain." Tikki hushes him as she quickly starts using their magic to open the chains. While Plagg takes the door lock. When Adrien is free from the chains he gets stopped. "Wait, prince Adrien. The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil." They conjure up a shield of virtue and a sword of truth.

Just outside the dungeon, the raven waits, which flies off screaming. The fairies and Adrien start upwards the stairs. The raven has called Queen Bee's minions, which come streaming downstairs. Adrien quickly starts fighting against some of them, but then they jump out a window. Some rocks are dropped towards Adrien. "Phillip, watch out!" Tikki yells and turns the rocks into soap-bubbles. A wall of arrows is shot but quickly turned into flying flowers. Plagg frees Nino. Adrien rides off on Nino towards the gate, where hot oil is thrown. Tikki turns it into a rainbow. The raven flies towards Queen Bee's tower, trying to wake her. He is followed by Plagg, who first fails to hit him with her magic. At last, he turns him into a stone raven just outside Queen Bee's door. Queen Bee appears in the door by her room. "Silence!" she yells to her raven "You, tell those fools to ..." she starts but notices that he is now of stone "No!" she yells as she sees Adrien escaping. The drawbridge is starting to get raised. "Watch out, Adrien!" The fairies yell. Nino just makes it over the gap. "Hurry, hurry, Adrien! Before it is too late!" tells Tikki.

Maleficent throws two spells, but cannot stop them. She starts on one of the most advanced of her spells to try to stop the prince. "A forest of thorn shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Stefan's castle cast by spell!" she swings her staff round and round and a black cloud appears over the castle. Bolds of lightning strike everywhere, causing the growth of thick thorny bushes. Adrien has to stop before them. Queen Bee laughs at his attempt to try to save the princess. Adrien stops only shortly, then starts cutting a way with his sword. finally, he is through and starts galloping toward the castle. When she sees Adrien getting through her thorny bushes she yells "No, it cannot be!" She transport herself in front of Adrien "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of hell!". Right in front of his eyes Queen Bee transforms herself into a huge dragon.

Adrien courageously starts towards her. But he has no chance against the fire-spying dragon. After a short fight, he must retreat. At a wall, he has to stop. Tikki hovers above the prince "Hop! come this way" she flies up the wall and Adrien climbs up, only to see that he is now trapped on a cliff. At another blaze of fire he loses his shield. Queen Bee laughs again. Plagg and Tikki looks at each other before nodding and combine their magic on Adrien's sword. "Now sword of truth fly swift and sure, That evil die and good endure!" the fairies yell in union.

Adrien's sword starts glowing and he looks up at the dragon and throws the sword at it, which is hit deadly and collapses. The dragon falls of the cliff, Adrien looks over the cliff and sees the cape if the villain and his sword stuck to the ground.

* * *

Plagg and Tikki shows Adrien the way up the tower to the sleeping Marinette. When he almost reaches the top of the stairs and into the highest room he starts walking slowly into the room. He turns his head towards the bed where he sees Marinette with her hair spread over the pillow and her red lips was slightly parted Adrien slowly walks towards her and gives her a faint kiss on the lips. In the matter of seconds their lips are connected and he lifts his head away Marinette awakens, her eyes fluttering as he looks down at her and his green meets her sky blue eyes. She looks up and sees Adrien and begins to smile.

Inside the throne room, everyone awakens, too. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Gabriel, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" Tom murmurs as tries to wake himself up from his sleep. "I was? oh yes, well, after all, Tom, this is the fourteenth century." "Yes, you said that a moment ago." "Well, to come right to the point, my son Adrien says he's going to marry ..." he starts and gets interrupted by a fanfare, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the 'Sleeping Beauty Waltz'. The fairies watch the scene from a balcony, as Marinette and Adrien appear arm in arm, walking down the stairs from above. "It's Marinette, she's here!" Tom exclaims as he watches Adrien and Marinette walks down the stair. Gabriel watches their children walking down the stairs, he wipes his eyes and with mouth open. "A-a-and Adrien!" he exclaims as the children slowly walks up to the throne.

Marinette and Adrien knee down before the throne. Marinette then fondly embraces her mother and her father soon joins in to. Gabriel turns to his son "What does this mean, boy? I don't ..." he tries to formulate his words. Marinette kisses Gabriel on the cheek and giggles at Gabriel's speechless expression. "But, but, ..." he tries to formulate his words again. Soon the music starts playing and Adrien reach out a hand for Marinette and asks "Would you care for another dance, M'lady?" she giggles and gently takes his hand. He follows her to the dance floor and starts dancing. Gabriel stands speechless and watches his son and daughter-in-law dance. He shakes his head "I don't understand" he says and sways with the rhythm of the song while the children are dancing.

On the balcony Tikki and Plagg watches the kids dance, Tikki's eyes starts tearing up. "What's the matter, sweet-tooth?" Plagg asks his partner. "Oh, I just love happy endings." she says as she uses an handkerchief to wipe away the tears. "Yes, I do, too." Plagg notices that Marinette's dress is blue "Oh, Blue?" he swings his wand "Red!" he exclaims and the dress changes to red. The ball choir sings to the song and the kids dances intensely.

 **I know you,**

 **I walked with you**

 **Once upon a dream**

"Blue!" says Tikki and the dress changes to blue

 **I know you,**

 **The gleam in your eyes**

 **Is so familiar a gleam**

With all the magic that is going around them .The castle disappears around Marinette and Adrien, and they keep on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress keeps changing its color from blue to red and back.

 **And I know it's true**

 **That visions are seldom all they seem**

 **But if I know you I know what you'll do**

Marinette and Adrien lean in and kiss each other. And they lived happily ever after

 **THE END**

* * *

 **THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS SERIES… ( I know it's sad** 😿 **…) But please read my other storys and I'll see you guys next time!** ❤️

 **Love**

 **COMICINER** ❤️


End file.
